


Avatar: the World of Pogs

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka an anti social pogs fad player wins a perfect game and he is sucked into a world of magic with his new friend Bolin and his step sister Korra.  Now the three have to stop the war of the six war lords in a world where metallic coins can change into monsters, weapons and spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch you on the flip side

Sokka was wearing a hat that was worn side ways.  The bill was over his right ear with some bangs covering his right eye.  The bang over his right eye was a mix of brown and light blue, between aqua and regular blue.  His right eye could be seen a bit thus with both eyes looking at the pog in his hand.  The shirt he wore was white with the words, ‘Do you even Boomerang Bro?’ having a boomerang on the shirt.  His blue basketball shorts were nice with a long string.  He wore a belt with two column pockets on the right side that looked like they could hold pog sleeves inside. 

Throwing the pog at a pile of pogs Sokka smiled as he knew would get the pogs all face down.  It was his time to make a perfect game.  The pog was grabbed up by a hand as his brows drew together.  Angry he looked up at Hakoda and Tonraq.

His dads then said to him with Tonraq stating the demand, “Son, you need to stop this ridiculous game.  You are becoming anti social.”

Sokka then said to him standing up as he unbuckled his belt as if it were habit, “I’m not anti social.  How long am I without pogs this time?”

Hakoda replied seizing the belt, “You aren’t getting them back.  They are going away.”

Sokka was wide mouth with shock, “You can’t be serious.  I invested over 700 dollars in those.  The faux ruby pog costed me 75 dollars.”

Hakoda then said looking at the pogs, “If you get a friend, then you’ll get them back.”

Growling Sokka then said walking away with a stomp, “Alright, I’m going to school.”

Sokka walked out the door as he shouted towards the second floor, “KORRA GET OUT HERE!”

Korra walking down with a coat tied around her waist with her white satin pants.  A blue soft cup bra with ruby studs on the bra while she wore a white wife beater.  Her hair was short jaw line length and a top knot pony was also on top of her head.  Ruby eye shadow was worn with white lip stick as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Sokka looked at Korra as he looked her up and down.  He then said to her with a lifted brow, “You’re hitting on that Opal girl again aren’t you?”

Drawing her thin brows with a scrunched nose Korra said to him, “Does it matter?”

Sokka replied to her as they got to the bus stop, “Well, could at least cover up while around your brother?”

Korra gave him the middle finger as she said to him, “Fuck you, asshole.”

As the got on the bus Korra saw Sokka pull out from under his cap three pogs.  Korra then said pointing at him, “Dads said that you are grounded from those stupid coins.”

Sokka moved them around in one hand as he pulled on his hat.  He said to her looking at the three, “Leave it be.”

Out of the three pogs one was a cardboard that had on one side the moon.  The other side had the phases of the moon surrounding a pair of swimming fishes.  One pog was cardboard with a fire ball on it and a chariot on the back.  The final pog had on it a woman that wore a skirt and long coat.  She wore five musket pistols on her belt with a large hat.  On its back was a pair of crossing pistols.

The bus stopped as Sokka got off the bus with the other students.  As Sokka saw a girl walk by him he blushed looking away from her gaze.  The girl was named Ming and was a student teacher.  He dropped one of the pogs as he growled seeing the pog land on the side walk.

A young eager voice said with glee, “Cool!  What kind of coin is that?”

Sokka looked up to see a young man named Bolin.  He has black hair with green eyes and a light tanned skin.  He wore a green short sleeve shirt with a green wool wrist band.  His brown pants had a silver belt on them with silver gray boots.

Sokka picked up his pog as he said to the young man, “Yeah, it’s cool.  It’s a pog, a coin used in a game.”

Sokka continued walking as he moved the pogs in his hand.  He flipped one into the air in front of Bolin’s eyes.  He caught it in his other hand and held it up showing the boy the lava made horse on the pog’s face.  Sokka looked at him as then said putting the pog in his hand, “Here, keep it.”

Korra was stunned seeing her step brother giving away one of his precious stupid coins away.  Ever since she met him when they were young and their dads were dating.  Sokka had always been addicted to a dumb game with coins.  Sure, he was cool and let her play with him.  He taught her everything about the game.  But, the fad was over and Sokka still played with them and looked online for pogs.  She couldn’t understand his obsession with pogs.

Sokka walked away as Bolin looked to a girl beside him.  Her name was Asami as he said showing her the pog, “Hey, I just got a friend I think?”

Smiling Asami said to her cousin, “Nice, better go find him while we still have a free period.”

Bolin went after Sokka as Korra seemed like she wanted to investigate this as well.  As she followed the young man the pair came onto the quad.  Over at a table was Sokka who was drawing on a pad of paper and every few seconds would spin a pog and go back to drawing.  The pog spun for a long time as he drew on the paper pad.

Bolin walked over with Korra walking up casually trying to look like she wasn’t spying on them.  Sokka looked up as he heard the step of Bolin’s boot.  The pog came to a slow as Sokka’s hand picked up the lunar cycle pog just before it fell over.

Sokka tossed the pog as he waited for Bolin to talk.  On the paper were people standing with monsters.  Throwing pogs on the paper and light flashing.  Bolin then pointed at the paper with curiousity, “Hey, what’s going on in the drawing?”

Sokka looked at the drawing as he said looking at it, “I don’t know.  I just see a world when I listen to a spinning pog.  I see a world that is unlike and like our own.  I see people spinning, flipping and throwing pogs or slammers.  Summoning monsters to fight beside them and for them.  Casting spells from light after slammers are thrown.  And giant weapons appearing after a pog is flipped and if heads or tails is called.  Then the pog becomes what is sealed inside of it.  And the soul or spirit of the person is what fuels the pogs.  Its really interesting.”

Bolin stared in wonderment as he asked Sokka the million dollar question, “How do you get there?”

Sokka said almost as if possessed, “Have a perfect game.”

Korra’s suspion was now riled as she marched up, “You know dad is going to be upset that you’ve roped in another kid with this dumb game.”

Sokka looked up at her as he said to her with a frown, “Butt out.  Unless if you have a pog, I’m not talking to you.”

Korra then said lifting a brow, “If all it takes is a pog.  Then give me one of yours.  You know I’ll lose anyways.”

Sokka then flipped her the pog with the pistol carrying lady on it.  She caught it as she looked at it fondly.  It was the pog that she got from him years ago when she first learned how to play.  She gave back to him a year or two ago.  Losing a pog battle on purpose to stop playing.  She didn’t know what to say as Sokka said to her tossing his lunar cycle pog, “She was your favorite.  Alright, if you guys want to see perfect game.  Then lend me your pogs and I’ll show you a perfect game with three pogs.”

Korra and Bolin lent him the pogs as Sokka stacked them on top each other face up.  Sokka then took his pog in hand and said to them, “Even with two pogs the chances of seeing a perfect game is slim to none.  Sure it seems 50 50, but you never know.  I haven’t had a perfect gain yet.  I know I will get one eventually just to get to that new world.”

Sokka threw the pog as Korra watched the pog hit the paper then slide under the bottom of the stack.  Her lady flipped into the air with horses spinning from Bolin’s pog.  It was almost as if the images of the pogs came to life.  As they landed all face down the sun became blocked out.

Light came from the pogs.  Metal began to grow on them coating them in different colors.  Gasps came as the three felt the world flip around them like they were standing on a pog. 

Bolin screamed as the pair of step siblings fell towards what looked like a river lands.  Sand bars were everywhere in the rivers.  Sokka moved his hand out as he grabbed his now bronze lunar cycle slammer.  The light flowed around him as he gasped in both fear and excitement. 

Korra saw her pistol lady slammer was now gold befitting the coin much better than cardboard.  She took it as she said to the flailing and screaming Bolin, “Take your pog!”

Bolin gasped in as he saw the silver pog before him.  Snatching it between his fingers he hit the water  as he tried to keep his head above the water.  Gasping he spit out the water and looked around.

Waves clashed as he tried to swim with the clothes he was wearing.  Korra being a former athletic swimmer came natural to the water.  The only problem was the sear she felt in her eyes from the make up washing into her eyes.  Sokka was never good at water as he said trying to swim, “KORRA!  HEL-E-EL-LP!”

 

Sokka began to sink as he tried to get up to the surface.  Korra then shouted before Bolin went under, “GET TO A SAND BAR!”

Korra dipped her face in the water as she washed off the make up to get a better look at Sokka.  She saw him illuminated by some of the light that shined through the water.  Swimming after him she grabbed him just as his lungs were about to give out.  Swimming up the pair breached the surface as they took in gulps of air.

They saw a sand bar as Korra swam with Sokka in one arm.  Climbing onto the land they took in as much air as they could.  Korra then looked around and said as she saw Bolin on the sand bar, “What happened?  Where are we?”


	2. Some Explanations are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story so far. I know a story about coin shaped toys form the 1990's crossover with Avatar the Last Airbender? Are you dumb? Well in the next chapter, Asami the love interest of Korra will be introduced! So stay tuned. Also, who is the mysterious Silver Sage?

Korra looked down at Sokka who was still trying to get his lungs to work.  Sokka coughed trying to get the water out of his lungs. 

  
Bolin looked around as he dropped the pog in his hand, “I don’t know, but I think it has something to do with these coins.”

 

Sokka finally got his breath as he then said pointing at the water, “WHAT’S THAT?”

 

From the water came a giant frog.  The frog landed with a man standing on top of the frog.  He had hard skin with sharp spikes of skin.  His eyes were red with dorsal fins on his shoulders and one on top his head.  A blow hole was on the back of his neck that blew out water.  In his hands was a harpoon and chain.

The monster growled as Sokka said with a wide eyes, “What is that!?”

Korra said with a minor scream tossing the coin out, “HELP!”

The pog flew with a spin as it bounced off the frog’s nose.  It then spun around in a trinagle letting light flash from it.  The blue light surrounded it.  The light towered down onto the sand bar.

Sand flew up as a woman appeared on the sand.  She wore a blue coat with long tails.  She also wore on her waist five musket pistols and a purse.  A large hat was worn that ahd a large sea shell on it.  The white skin with orange hair and blue eyes was rather attractive.  Shen then said with an echoing voice, “I serve you Mistress Korra, I shall protect you.”

A blue and white energy flew from Korra chest as it went into the satchel that was on the pistol mistress.  Reaching into the satchel the mistress said to Korra with an echoing voice, “I am Paanchiva, the pistol mistress that belongs you my mistress.  I take some of your spirit to use for my attacks.”

Korra starred at her as she then said pointing at the aquatic man on top of the frog, “Get him away from us!”

Nodding Paanchiva pulled one musket pistol off her waist as she moved back.  The musket ball flew at the frog.  Leaping in the air the frog flew up as it croaked and shot out its tongue.  The tongue flew at Paanchiva. 

Paanchiva moved as she took another pistol.  She put the first back in its holster.  The harpoon flew at Paanchiva who fired a musket ball at the blade of the harpoon.  The weapon flew out of range as it strained the chain.  Taking a third pistol Paanchiva took aim and let the musket ball fly at the chain.  Snapping the chain let the harpoon fly into the water.

Bolin looked at his pog as he then picked it up.  As he chuck it into the air he said, “HELP!”

The coin hit the water as it skipped across the water. It then landed on a rock as it spun making a large silver light with red and yellow light came around it.  The tower of light hit the water as some of it began to boil.  From the water came a tower of lava.

The lava became a pair of lava made horses with minor stones falling off their bodies.  The pair of horses were hooked up to a chariot made of silver metal.  The lava made horses were still connected to the lava that came from the hole under the river bed.  The horses neighed as Bolin said with a question, “What’s up with the lava pulled chariot?”

Sokka then explained to Bolin now that he had breath in his lungs, “The pogs in this world seem to become magic items, creatures and powers.  I think the chariot is a magic item capable of travelling real fast.  There might even be a weapon inside.  Chariots were known for long range weapons like bows and arrows.”

Bolin nodded as energy came from him that was green.  The energy went into the chariot part of the pog summon.  A bow was made as Bolin ran over to the chariot and got inside.  Taking the bow he pulled the box strings back.  The lava came up and attached to the bowstring.  The lava formed into arrow as he then let the arrow fly at the frog.

The arrow struck true as it went through and through on the amphibian.  The last croak was heard as it vanished in blue energy. 

Sokka then took his slammer as he lunged it through the air.  It flew through the air and spun in a full circle first flipping horizontally and then flipping in a 360 cycle from diagonal to vertical and back to horizontal.  Bronze light flared from it as the cycle of the moon phases appeared around it in a circle.  From the middle of the circle came a head of a woman.

She was silver ethereal with long flowing hair and blue eyes.  She had a graceful face with a long flowing dress.  The voice that came from the goddess said to the person who threw the slammer, “I am the avatar of the goddess.  The goddess has tried to call you for some time.  And I have been given to you, Sokka of the Slammers to aide you.  I am a spell slammer capable of casting one of eight spells allotted to this slammer.  These spells were be learned in due time, for now.  Might this avatar suggest the lunar crash spell?”

Sokka shrugged his shoulders as he said to the avatar, “Sure.”

The avatar then rose its hands to the air summoning some of Sokka’s spirit to it.   The other phases became dull in glow thus the full moon phase stood out.  From the sky the clouds were disturbed of their stormy nature by a meteorite.  The glowing white stone flew at sea as it crashed into the water.

A tidal wave came up with silver fire.  It all crashed on the river land warrior.  Wailing the warrior faded in a blue light that became a gold slammer that spun on the sand bar.  It then landed on one side that seemed blank.

Sokka’s slammer returned to a coin form as it hit the ground.  The slammer seemed dull in luster as Sokka moved to pick it up.  He then put it in his pocket as he then looked to Korra. 

Korra then looked at her pistol mistress, “Uh, Paanchiva what just happened?  Can you shed some light onto this?”

Nodding Paanchiva explained to the three people from the other world, “What you just slayed was a river land warrior of some kind.  He will be useful for a while.  He was rather weak compared to some other entities.  I am considered an entity.  All entities are from another dimension that are summoned into this dimension via a flat circular object known as a slammer.  Certain technologies from other worlds and this one can be found in silver slammers.  Entities like myself and the warrior you just defeated can be found in gold slammers.  Spells like the one your friend used are found in bronze slammers.  As people of this world, you are capable of using as many slammers you can carry.  What you called pogs in your world would have been changed into slammers once you entered this world.”

Throwing back her head in a growl and tossing up her arms Korra said angry, “Great, you just had to get grounded from your damn toys today of all days.  We could have had a few hundred spells if dads didn’t take them away.”

Sokka rose a brow asking her, “How are you sure this isn’t just a dream?”

Korra replied to him brows drawn, “A collective dream?  Doesn’t that seem a bit cartoonish?”

Paanchiva then interrupted them as she said having blue energy come off her body, “I have to go for now.  I would like to rest.  I used up a lot of energy in that fight.  Mistress call me if you need me.  In the meantime, I’m afraid you will have to depend on Master Bolin for travel and safety.”

Paanchiva turned into a slammer as Korra then picked up the warrior’s slammer.  She then said tucking the pair of slammers into a pocket of her pants, “I’ll hold onto these.”

The lava made horses ran up to the pair of step siblings with a neigh.  Bolin said with a smile and a cheer, “All aboard!”


	3. Perhaps a Duel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure gets more real with the introduction of the Equalist Empire's high elite warrior, The Lieutenant appearing. And why is Jet serving the Empire? I hope you enjoy the story and the duel!

The hoses of lava drew up cracks behind them filled with lava.  The lava cooled rather quickly but it was still too hot for Korra’s taste.  Soon the horses came to a stop just outside of the beach of the river of which they landed in.

 

Sokka looked out to see the water consume the sand bar they were on only 16 minutes ago.  He then said turning his head to the left after the horses began to fade, “I think I heard something.”

Korra then said with annoyance, “Not another one of those entities.”

The three got out of the chariot and made sure to stay away from the lava.  They were on the solid ground as the chariot and horses became a slammer.  Bolin picked it up once it was safe to approach the air full of hot earth.

A rustling in the bushes was heard as a head popped out.  It was a person with blue green eyes.  Their spiky hair was brown with red marks on their cheeks.  They were a brown jerkin with a pair of black wool pants.  They held a slammer in their hand that was bronze.  Holding it threateningly the male looking person said with a pitched voice, “Hand over your gems and any valuables you have on you.  Unless you want to contend with my spells.  Oh and just so you know.  I got an archer trained on you and a warrior behind you guys.  So, do the smart thing.”

Bolin then asked a stupid question to the young person, “Oh, yeah?  And how do you know we don’t have an archer trained on you?”

The person nodded as an arrow flew right in front of Bolin’s foot from his left.  Letting out a shrill Bolin hopped back into Korra’s arms.  She looked at him in disbelief, “Seriously?”

Bolin nodded with a whimper as Korra dropped him with a sigh, “My hero.”

Korra then said to the young individual that she assumed was a girl even against the other evidence, “So, what’s a nice girl like you wanting with our items?”

Before the other girl reply an authoritative voice was heard.  Walking out was a man with a pair of googles and a long mustache.  He wore a leather tabard that had an ‘Equal’ sign on it.  His pants were tucked into his boots as he stepped out with a young man on his right.

On his right was a brown eyed and brown haired tanned boy that was chewing on a piece of grass.  He had red and blue linen shirt on him.  His brown knee high boots were really nice with the red pants.  He had a belt that had a pair of tube slammer pouches.  In his hands were a pair of slammers as he said with a level voice, “Your boys are surrounded, Smellerbee.”

Growling Smellerbee said to the young man, “I still can’t believe you sold us out Jet and for what?  Apprenticeship plus a couple of gems per full moon?”

Raising a brow Jet then said trying to sound patriotic, “No, I did it for the cause.”

Walking out of the woods were the Boulder and Long Shot.  The Boulder asked the question that was on the three outsiders minds, “The Boulder requests you specify which cause you fight for?  There are a couple hundred.”

Not liking the testing from a rebel scum Jet said with anger, “The right one, the Equalist cause under the great and one true war lord Amon.”

A voice from the trees was heard as it sounded old and gravely, “Might want to let them go.  They are under my care, Lieutenant.”

Several Equalist soldiers surrounding all the outsiders and the three rebels.  Landing in silver clothing was a dark gray haired man with brown eyes.  Standing up he had in on one sleeve imbedded into coin shape sockets several slammers.  With a sword already drawn in his other hand the man said holding the straight sword at the back an Equalist’s head, “Jet, Lieutenant.”

Jet growled as he said to the old man, “Piandao, the Silver Sage.”

Swinging his arm Piandao let fly from his bracer two slammers.  The slammers spun as they became silver light.  The light formed into a pair of swords that landed in his hands. 

The pair of swords were nice with the one in his left hand being laced with what looked like gold dragon flies along the blade.  In his right hand the sword had a blue shard embedded in it.  The tip of the sword was blue and a type of stone instead of metal or crystal.

Piandao then said to the soldiers pointing the right sword at them, “I suggest you leave before things get out of hand.  I can take down you all.  No matter how many slammers you have.”

Lieutenant then said taking his slammer that was held in his right hand, “I would like to see that for myself.  I challenge you to a duel.  Winner takes all.”

Piandao’s eyes glared as he then said crouching, “Alright, let’s begin this duel.”

Lieutenant then moved back as he threw up the bronze slammer.  The slammer became a red light and rained down on Lieutenant.  Red electricity surrounded his right arm like a snake.  The red electricity wrapped around his neck and other arm growing a second head on his other arm.  Tossing down the silver slammer the light became a pair of gold kali sticks. 

Lieutenant held up one of the kali sticks as he said to the soldiers, “I’ll handle this.”

Everyone stepped back from the fight.  Sokka then said to Korra, “Now, we’ll get to see how a duel happens.”

Bolin said to Sokka a bit afraid, “Do we really want to see a duel?”

Piandao said to the Lieutenant ready to fight, “As you know, we fight until one of us has no more slammers.”

Lieutenant nodded as he said with a charge, “BEGIN!”

Piandao swung his dragon fly sword as it came apart and became a swarm of dragonflies.  The swarm surrounded Lieutenant’s first strike and pulled the kali stick from his hand.  The stick hit the ground as the red lightning zapped half the swarm.  The swarm became melted metal and a pile of liquid metal.  The metal became silver light fading away.

The sword hilt had a thin spike like needle like blade.  The needle sword was swung at Lieutenant.  Lightning flew at the sword as Piandao was shot back into a tree.  With his feet landing on the trunk of the tree PIandao shook off and pushed off the tree leaping at the Lieutenant.

Piandao swung both swords with a frenzy.  The red lightning came a wall of snakes.  The first coiled around the needle sword and bit the hilt of the sword as Piandao discarded it.  The sword became a slammer that hit the ground.

Piandao then moved in with his other sword at the other kali stick.  The blue shard hit the kali stick that vanished in a silver light that became a slammer. Piandao explained at Lieutenant’s awe, “The Sword of the Dragon Fly is a swarm of protection and offense in normal duels.  The Sword of the Blue Point is capable of dismissing my opponent’s slammers.  Thus, the two make quite a team.  But, now I shall call upon another sword.”

Piandao moved his left hand to his right arm bracer where there were still 5 slammers.  Pulling a slammer out of the socket by the elbow Piandao showed the Lieutenant the slammer.  Piandao said showing the slammer, “This particular slammer is one of my favorite, not my most powerful one.  But, still a nice slammer that is 3 stones powerful unlike the Sword of the Dragon Fly which was two stones.  And of course the Sword of the Blue Point is a 4 stone slammer.  But, if you really impress me.  Then you’ll see my six stone slammer.”

Lieutenant then said to Piandao, “I’ve heard of this six stone slammer.  Supposedly it summons up any grains of earth to fight on your behalf.”

Piandao drew his brows as he said throwing up his 3 stone slammer, “Yes, but this slammer is all I need to take you.”

The slammer became a flash of silver light.  The light drew together in a swirl of energy forming into a sword.  The sword was a crystal blade sword of green and yellow shards.  From the yellow shards came yellow sparks of electricity.  Piandao introduced the sword to Lieutenant, “The Sword of Zendor, capable of stealing lightning and feeding it back to you.”

Swinging the Sword of Zendor Piandao struck the red lightning.  The electricity went into the green shards as the yellow shards became more abundant in yellow lightning.  Snapping the Sword of Blue Point at the lightning gathered on Lieutenant’s right arm.  The lightning became a flash of bronze light turning into a slammer.  The slammer hit the ground as Lieutenant stomped his right boot as a slammer slipped out of the back of his boot.  The slammer flew into a tree hitting it.  The slammer spun as it became a bronze light illuminating Lieutenant’s shadow.

The bronze light summoned up his shadow turning it into a spider made of shadow.  The shadow spider shot its web as it grabbed up Lieutenant getting him to safety from the lightning and blue tipped sword.  The Lieutenant then said to Piandao, “We share something in common.  The Equalist Empire desires to not use gold slammers unlike other empires and any person who uses slammers.  You were clearly impressed by my Scarlet Snake Lightning spell and my Reinforced Kali Sticks.  Perhaps, you’d like to join us.  After all, my Shadow Spider spell allows nearly perfect dodge.”


End file.
